Controls (Origins)
Controls are the human interface (keyboard and mouse for PC, controller for Console) methods by which players interact with the game and direct the party members. = PC = Movement * W moves forward with respect to current camera view angle * S moves backwards with respect to current camera view angle * A rotates camera counter-clockwise * D rotates camera clockwise * H toggles hold party * Left/Right arrows slide the camera left/right respectively * Right-clicking and moving the mouse around rotates the camera view * Mouse wheel scrolling zooms the camera in and out *Right-clicking a point on the ground orders the currently controlled character to move to that point Combat * 0-9 trigger the respective quickslot ability for the selected character * spacebar toggles pause/unpause * / swaps weapon sets * Right-clicking on an opponent causes the selected character(s) to attack that opponent using the current weapon set(s). Other * Party member selection ** F1-F4 select the party members in order listed on the screen. ** = selects all party members ** Left-clicking the portrait selects that member and shifts the camera to them ** Right-clicking on a portrait (except the The Warden) starts a conversation with that character ** Shift-clicking portraits selects the subset of members clicked * Files ** F5 quick save ** F9 quick load * Screens ** C brings up the character screen ** I brings up the inventory screen ** J brings up the journal screen ** M brings up the map ** ESC brings up the main menu ** ~ brings up the developer console * Tab highlights interactive objects = PS3 = Movement *The left analog stick moves the character. *The right analog stick moves the camera. *The control pad changes the target. Combat *X: Attack for any other action, such as talking... *Square, Triangle, Circle: Battle Menu shortcuts. *L1/R1: Switch party members. to next, L to previous. *L1+R1: Select all party members. simultaneously. *L2: Opens Radial Menu *R2: Switch to secondary battle menu shortcuts. *L3: Locks the target. (Note: Doesn't actually lock the target. Just centers your camera and attacks on the target - said "lock" will freely move between enemies for no apparent reason. Very poorly implemented.) *R3: Centers the camera. Other *Select: Manages character, quests, inventory... etc. *Start: Pause Menu *Square: Skip dialog or cut scene = Xbox 360 = Movement *The left analog stick moves the character. *The right analog stick moves the camera. *The control pad changes the target. Combat *A: Attack for any other action, such as talking and interacting with objects *X, Y, B: Battle Menu shortcuts. *LB/RB: Switch party members. to next, LB to previous. *LB+RB: Select all party members. simultaneously. *LT: Opens Radial Menu *RT: Switch to secondary battle menu shortcuts. *Click Left Stick: Locks the target. (As previously noted, doesn't actually lock the target.) *Click Right Stick: Centers the camera. Other *Back: Manages character, quests, inventory, etc. *Start: Pause Menu *X: Skip dialog or cut scene Category:Dragon Age: Origins gameplay